The Secret Boy
by Thesecretnowhereboy
Summary: Something on the trip happened, that shocked Jake and changed him forever. Someone from his past is coming back to change his life. Will he let him get by this easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story on this site! I have been here on this site for a few years and have uploaded a few stories. However, they are very poorly written. I hate them so much, I deleted them off the site and even off my computer. This story came to me in my sleep and has never left ever since I watched the first episode of Nowhere Boys on September 1st, 2015. I really enjoy this show and I hope you enjoy this story! I am sorry if I get things wrong as it just started here in Canada. Also, this story does follow Jake mostly for Chapter 1, But at Chapter 2, it follows a special character that I am introducing that is of course OC!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys; The Australian Broadcast Corporation owns Nowhere Boys.**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Boy

The night before seemed like death for 16-year-old, Jake Riles. He had to go on some trip with his new schoolmates. Of course, He didn't want to go. But he always had Trent and Dylan, so he didn't think it would be that bad. However, if the teacher had to put him with other students that was not on one of his teams. Little did he know that the next few days would be the longest day of his life. Little did he know that there was someone very special in the days coming.

The next morning came by so fast, that Jake didn't want to get out of bed. After finally convincing himself, he made breakfast, said goodbye to his mum and before leaving, had to deal with Phil, The local real estate agent. Phil had it out to get the house and Jake didn't want to deal with it. However, His mum didn't deserve to look after it either. So he decided to start the argument with him, but it didn't last long until his mum intervened.

" _Jake, Walk to School!"_ Jake's mum said

He walked to school and met up with his friends. He liked to hang out with Trent and Dylan, they made him give that extra push to exercise more and get stronger.

" _Hey mate!"_ both Trent and Dylan yelled to Jake.

" _Hello Trent and Dylan"_ he yelled back.

By the time they got there, the teacher was already there asking for permission slips for the trip. Of course, Jake had it. He was hoping both Trent and Dylan had it, which he sighed in relief when he saw they both had the slip. They all entered the bus together, entering at the back. The bus ride was somewhat enjoyable for Jake, He didn't have to worry about anything, everything from the morning, Phil, his parents, all seemed to wash away as he was going to this park.

On arrival, all the students exited the bus. The teacher started talking about groups. Jake missed the introduction but listened well to hear the group he was in.

" _Okay year 10's, join as groups when I call your names. Danny, Mike, Lexis, Tammy, Sarah"_

Jake sighed a breath of relief again. None of his friends has been chosen yet and it looks like he didn't have to deal with Mike, that's the last thing he wanted to deal with.

" _Next group, Mia, Trent, Dylan, Ellen and Becca_ "

Jake got really angry at that one. There goes both of his friends. He was alone now. He just wanted to go home, not deal with this stupid trip. He watched as both Trent and Dylan left for the second group. He noticed that there were only three other boys left. He was fine with Sam but Felix and Andy, those too he could care less about.

" _So that leaves Jake, Sam, Andy and Felix_ "

Jake went to his other group mates. They seemed just as unpleased as he did. After about what seemed like five minutes but was only thirty seconds, Felix decided to talk

"So, we should get leaving, the less longer we take just standing here, the less time it takes to get out of here"

They started walking for awhile with other group members to not get lost. Sam holding the map and Andy, the compass. After about 20 minutes of walking with the groups, they decided to go in a different direction.

"A different direction? What if something goes wrong!" cried Andy

"Nothing will go wrong, It's just a shortcut, less time I have to deal with dweebs, the more time I will be happy" said Jake.

They followed the shortcut deeper into the forest. They walked for what seemed like hours. It seemed like weather was cutting the trip short as the wind started to pick up. Sam and Andy started fighting over the map. The map ripped out of Sam's hands and into the forest. Jake groaned about getting lost. They all fell into the forest to retrieve the map. The area seemed to darken as it seemed a Tornado ripped through the sky.

"HOW DID THAT GET THERE?" Jake yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" was the response he received.

They started running when the next thing that happened, was so terrifying, it scared Jake even. A teenage male about the age of all of them, getting shot out of the tornado and into the forest. The Tornado seemed to collapse after the boy was shot out. They ran towards the boy and the boy got a glimpse of Jake and yelled

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled the mysterious person.

The boy then blacked out.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! Please comment on if you liked it and leave some responses on how I can improve my story writing! Also, Tell me if I left anything out and I will add it in! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for checking out my first chapter! That one was a very fun one to write about! Thank you to** **staryeyes123 for reviewing from Chapter 1, it really helps when I get support from my stories! These chapters get uploaded much faster if you review my story and I get support like I did for my first chapter! So thank you so much! This chapter is a lot of background on this mysterious boy that you met last chapter and some reactions of what happened last chapter. Before I forget to, I will put in the disclaimer! Thank you so much for reading my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys; the Australian Broadcast Corporation owns the amazing series that I love!**

Chapter 2: The Past and Reactions

Lucas Dubois walked into a room with his family watching the election. They have been watching election news since the day the campaign started, almost 4 months ago. The fact that they have been waiting to see the results for the last two hours, it made Luc wonder how long they would stay there before they got up and just got angry. They looked very upset right now as the party they voted for was falling behind. Luc rolled his eyes as they continued holding hands waiting to celebrate.

Lucas almost ran out of the house when he saw the post came in earlier. He was hoping that his license came in from the driving agency. As he walked outside he felt the cold fall air of Southern Alberta hit him hard. He ran to get the mail and back in before he would catch a cold. He scrolled through the mail reading through the post.

" _Bill, Bill, Bill, Newspaper, more bills"_ Lucas frowned.

He kept flipping through the mail until he saw a letter that had the company logo on it. He paused and realized it was his license. He slowly opened it up and saw a letter that came with the email. He walked back in the house when his mother yelled

" _LUC, AVEZ-VOUS EU L'EMAIL_? (Luc, did you have mail?)

" _Oui, ma mere"_ (Yes, My Mother) Luc replied.

" _Ahh! BIEN LUCI!" (Ahh! Good Luci)_

Luc groaned when called Luci. He thought while getting angry, Honestly, she knows my name, why is she calling me Luci? Luc's mother had a very strict policy when it came to language in the house. Whenever it was just the family around, they were to speak French at all time and when someone was over, they would speak English. Luc walked to his room and slammed into his bed. He forgot he moved it closer to the wall when he walked over to it. He just wanted to get over what happened earlier today.

 _*****Flashback*****_

Luc was walking to school in his usual sweater and shorts. He was desperately trying to fix his blond hair that was still all over the place after his shower. He tried to turn it to the left a little and it seemed to work for about 5 minutes until the wind took it out. He just decided to put a toque on hoping it would help. The more he got closer to the school, the more he started to worry about things, things he didn't want to deal with. When he got to the school, the warning bell rang, meaning only five minutes until class started. Luc ran to his first class which happened to be French. He walked by his friends to avoid them so that they didn't stop him. He didn't want Madame Defici to be angry. He walked into the classroom right on time.

- _Time Flash_ -

Lunch finally began as Luc exited out of his English class. He wanted to talk to his friends since he owed them that much since he was gone the whole morning. He walked towards the cafeteria, when he saw Marcus and Sam walking towards him. They both looked at him with very disappointing faces. Something happened and Luc was scared to hear about it.

" _Um... Hey Sam and Chris... How are you doing_?"

" _Hey Lucas we are doing great!_ " They both said almost in harmony.

Luc only allowed people to call him Lucas if they were English or his best friend. Of course he liked the name Lucas, but liked Luc more.

" _What's happening?"_ questioned Luc.

" _Well Lucas, my dad got a job offer in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. He really wants to move. He says that we will be gone in a week!"_ said Sam

" _Lucas, my parents want me to come with them to the US for a year or more. I don't want to leave you, but I guess it's not my choice in the end"_ Chris responded.

With both of those sentences, Luc felt more and more defeated. He didn't want to leave his friends. After 16 years of being friends, they just leave just like that. Luc just wanted to go home and cuddle up in a blanket and make it all go away. He almost fell to the floor in defeat but in response said

" _Well, I hope you guys both enjoy your new homes without me."_ Luc said sadly.

Luc ran off without them. He didn't want to talk with anyone or be with anyone anymore. Spend time with himself. Behind him he could hear Chris and Sam yelling at him to come back. He just couldn't. He ran as fast as he could and didn't realize until he left the building that he was crying. He hid himself because he didn't want people to think "Wow, a 16-year-old male who is 6 foot 4 (94 cm) crying? What a loser." If something like this got out, he would be the laughing stock in the school. All the sports team that built him up, he wouldn't be able to go to anymore. He sat there for another half an hour before the school bell rang. He went into History and sat down far away from the rest of the class not in a mood to talk even when almost the whole class asked him what was wrong.

-Time Flash-

The final school bell rang. Luc ran out of the school without looking back. He ran all the way home. Before confidentially being able to go inside, he took a deep breath.

*****End of Flashback*****

Luc felt angry again having to rethink the memory. Before being able to forget the memory, he got sucked into a portal. Everything went dark.

-Time Flash-

Luc fell out of the portal and into a tornado? Luc's mind was running at every minute. What is happening, I just magically teleport from my bedroom and now I am in a forest… in the middle of nowhere? He felt like he wasn't even in Alberta anymore. As he fell out of the Tornado and into the ground on his arm. Luc started holding back the pain that was in his arm as bones started cracking. He noticed a boy about his age walk up. He looked very terrified at what just happened, probably with the same reaction as he had. Taking another glance at him, He looked very similar to him. Maybe they were related.

" _WHO ARE YOU?_ " Luc yelled.

Luc passed out on the ground.

 **====Jake's POV====**

The first thing Jake noticed about this strange boy was what he was wearing. He did not look very suited for Australian weather. He was wearing a jumper, shorts and some sort of hat that didn't look very familiar to him. What was really strange was the way he talked, it didn't sound Australian or British. It sounded North American. He noticed Sam go wave off Felix and Andy to go and build a shelter. He then had a great idea come in mind.

" _Hey Sam, come over here_ " Jake yelled.

Sam ran over to Jake and they started to try get him up but Jake stopped when he felt his arm. It felt broken. Sam let go of the poor person. The boy looked very well built about the same build as him. In fact, they looked alike. Sam noticed the same thing and said

" _Hey Jake, are you related to this person?"_

Jake honestly didn't know at this point but replied,

" _I don't know, but he could very well be related. What's strange to me is his accent. It sounds North American."_

Jake tried figuring out a way of how to carry the mysterious person. He tried lifting from his chest instead of his arms. This, Jake knew was not a good idea, however, they didn't want to hurt him. Sam started helping Jake lifting him up when they got him into a standing position almost, if it wasn't for the fact Jake hanging him on an angle to hold his arm into place.

" _We have to get him to a hospital immediately." Sam told Jake._

" _I know Sam, but did you forgot that he teleported here from I think America. He doesn't have health insurance. We can't just rush him in. We are going to have to look after him for now and our families could help him. I may take him with me back home because we look alike and could be related. Jake responded._

Jake really did hope they were related. This mysterious person looked like he could be friends with him. At this point, this person seemed more suitable to be in a group with than the other three combined. Jake kept staring at him for awhile longer before he noticed that the boy was waking up. He sighed in relief that the person wasn't dead.

" _Well. Well. Well… Looks like the monster awakes from his slumber!"_ Jake joked

 **====Luc's POV====**

After dreaming for what seems like a thousand times of the day's events in his head of "Lucas, I am moving", Luc tried waking up from his sleep. He felt pain and that was an understatement, he felt death would be easier than this pain. He noticed the boy he saw earlier staring at him with another person beside him who was considerably smaller than him. They both seemed like very different people though.

" _Well, Well, Well…. Looks like the monster awakes from his slumber_ " He heard the taller boy say.

" _Oui, Oh, Oops, I meant…. Yes?"_ Luc stuttered

Luc hoped they didn't notice that bit of French he displayed. He didn't mean to speak French, the taller boy looked like him and almost everyone in his family. Luc felt like he should speak French to him.

" _Was that French I heard?"_ The taller boy asked.

" _Umm… Yes…"_ Luc answered

He hoped that the boy would notice from his face that he didn't want to talk much more. But he decided to ask basic questions mostly about him which he appreciated.

" _So... What is your name_?" The smaller boy asked.

" _It's Luc in French and Lucas in English sir_ " Luc said terrified

" _Okay, Hello Lucas! I am Sam and this is Jake. There are two other boys with us in camp named Felix and Andy, they are building us a shelter for the night!"_ Sam said.

Jake seemed really pleased about being called "Sir." They now knew each others names. Luc had a little bit of sadness wash over him when he realized that the smaller one was named Sam. It brought back painful flashbacks from the morning. Jake noticed that Luc was going to pass out soon so he held him and then put Luc on the ground.

" _Okay, I just got one more question to ask you!"_ Jake told Luc

" _Go for it"_ Luc replied.

" _Where are you from Lucas?"_ Jake questioned

" _From Calgary, Alberta, Canada"_ Luc responded

Jake almost fell over. Luc could tell that he was figuring out something. Something that could give them answers.

" _That makes so much sense now. Luc, we are in fact related." Jake informed._

" _How do you know?_ Luc replied.

" _Well… I know that my Mom came from France over to Australia. Almost half of my family immigrated to Canada too. Also, the fact we almost look like twins except that you dress warmer and wear strange hats on your head."_ Jake explained

" _Jake, there is over 10 million French people that live in Canada other than me, I hope you know. Also, This is a Toque, We all wear them in Canada to protect our ears from freezing."_ Luc replied

" _Yes, But I feel a special bond between us, and I don't know why. It scares me."_

Luc sat down. He felt the same bond with Jake as soon as he entered too. It felt as though they were destined to not be disconnected. Something next happened that was so strange, it startled both Jake and Luc equally.

 **HAHA I left you on a cliff-hanger! I am sorry! But I want you guys to continue reading this story! Anyways, I plan to upload the next chapter before the weekend! Probably tomorrow if I get 1 or 2 reviews like I did in the 1** **st** **chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Also this chapter is over 2000 words which is the longest chapter I have ever written!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3 of my story! I am so happy you all hung around! In my first and second chapters, I realized that I made some grammatical errors that I missed in my first read through. These have all been fixed, if you spot another one I have missed, please message me and I will fix it and give you a cookie! *holds out cookies* Without further comments, I will now do the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys; The Australian Broadcast Corporation owns Nowhere Boys.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Answers Revealed

=====Jake's POV======

Jake felt so strange than usual while asking the kid now known as Luc or Lucas the questions. It felt strange to him the bond that the two had for each other. He decided to test something that he remembered seeing on the internet before. He concentrated very hard and said

" _ **Luc?"**_

Luc shrieked as soon as Jake said what he said. He didn't know if it was because he called Luc by his French name or the fact that he heard what Jake just said. Jake noticed Luc looked down trying to hide his fears of what just happened. He then saw Luc trying to concentrate. The next thing he said shocked Jake so much he felt really sad for the boy he just met.

" _ **I feel very… lonely"**_

Jake wanted to know more but he asked if Sam could also hear the story. He thought that Luc might as well tell the story since they were all strangers. He noticed Luc nod then cued him to tell the story. As Luc told the story, Jake felt like that this mysterious force that brought him here wanted him here. Jake could see Sam looking down. He obviously was very depressed from this story. Jake could feel the same way with Ryan and Dylan. Except, he still had them. Even so, it seemed like a coincidence that his friends just magically had to move. Jake decided to speak first after Luc was done.

" _Well, the good thing is, in Australia people will really like your accent!"_

" _WAIT… WAIT…. AUSTRALIA? I AM IN AUSTRALIA? I KNEW THAT YOU SAID YOUR MOM IMMIGRATED TO AUSTRALIA BUT NOT ACTUALLY IN AUSTRALIA!"_ Luc panicked.

Luc started pacing back and forward muttering things such as _"I am going to get killed"_ and _"What am I going to do?"_

Jake tried to reassure Luc by saying

" _ **Luc, Please. Be calm. You will be fine; we will find somewhere you can call your parents"**_

Luc seemed to calm down a little bit. However, it wasn't enough for Jake. If he was related to him, he knows that Luc would still be in a panic until things actually get confirmed. He watched as the young Canadian started to go down slowly on the ground to his original position. It fascinated Jake on how much Luc looked like him. He sat down next to Luc before looking at his hand further for injuries. As he felt around his arm, Luc started groaning in pain.

" _This is going to hurt a little, Don't worry, I have been through the same at one point"_ Jake assured

He saw the young teen pass out before Felix came over and told them to come back to the shelter and fire they started.

 **=====Luc's POV======**

Luc groaned in pain as Jake felt his hand to see the broken bones. It felt really weird for the tall, athletic boy to be sitting beside him because he felt like Jake never became this personal with anyone else before. As Jake continued on with feeling his arm, Luc realized a spot that Jake hit that hurt the most and passed out. Before passing out, he could see the glimpse of two other teenaged boys approaching them. Although he got knocked out, he could still hear what the others were saying.

" _Hey Jake and Sam, we are back. Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"_ Andy asked.

" _Well umm… I guess something… did happen."_ Jake and Sam stuttered together.

" _Yes, What with?"_ Felix questioned.

" _Umm, this 16-year-old boy fell out of a tornado and broke his arm"_ Jake said whispering the last part.

" _What?"_ Andy asked.

" _Can we see him?"_ Felix asked.

" _I guess"_ Sam replied

While Luc assumed that they were examining him, He could hear a lot of movement around him. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

" _Why does this person look like Jake?"_ Felix and Andy both said together.

"I don't know, but we are assuming that we are related" Jake responded.

It almost seemed impossible, but at that moment, Luc woke up from his unconsciousness. He looked over to see Jake and Sam smiling hugely. He understood why Sam would as he has never stopped smiling since they met, but Jake was the more serious type in which you tried getting a smile out of him.

 **====Jake's POV====**

Felix and Andy came in and started asking about the mysterious boy. Jake answered them all. After awhile he looked over at Luc, and noticed that his eyes started opening. He let out a big smile hoping that his soon to be cousin would be okay. In his head he heard Luc say something way out in the ordinary.

" _ **I heard everything you guys said, you could have introduced me mate!"**_

Jake agreed and replied with

" _ **Sorry, I will introduce you now!"**_

" _Felix, Andy, this is Lucas. He is 16 years old. He somehow got teleported here through that freak tornado thing that happened. He got teleported from believe it or not, Canada."_

" _This is crazy, you mean, He magically teleported from Canada all the way to Australia in a Tornado?"_ Andy asked.

" _Yes, exactly."_ Luc responded.

" _That is very strange. Something is wrong, I can feel it. A tornado in the middle of fall, That's too early for a tornado."_ Said Andy.

" _Let's head to camp. The sooner we can get out of here, the faster I can get away from all of you and also get Luc into a hospital" Jake commanded_

" _Agreed"_ Everyone but Luc replied.

Along the way back. Jake could tell Luc was thinking about something very important. What he was thinking was a mystery, but he had a feeling that had something to do about what he said that he wanted to leave these people. However, when he asked what was happening, Luc didn't reply at all and just hid his face from view. Jake could tell however, that Luc was very warm. They decided to switch zip-sweaters since Luc's was much more wool while Jake's was very light. He also decided to take Luc's weird "Toque" item that he had. It seemed to fit his head perfectly like it was specially made for him. That was another thing that was strange about all of Luc's clothing, how they all fit him perfect and his clothing for Luc.

When they got back to the camp, they all decided to gather something for supper. Then eat quick and get to bed. They decided to have stuff from the trees since they didn't have supplies for normal animals yet. They all hung out in the tent. Luc shared some of the stories from back in Canada. He was still upset over his friends and Sam quickly realized that too. He told a few more stories before Luc decided to go to bed. It was kind of a relief for Jake that Luc went to bed before everyone else. When Luc fell asleep, Jake asked everyone.

" _What are we going to do about Luc?"_

" _I am not sure, But I think we need to take him back to town and get him some medical help"_ replied Andy.

Almost everyone agreed with Andy. It turned out, Luc actually brought the four of them closer. Although of course, Jake would never admit it to anyone, they actually were not that bad then he thought. Jake turned around to Luc and saw him muttering

" _Non! SIL VOUS PLAIT! PUIS! AIDEZ-MOI! JE SUIS DÈSOLE!" (No! If you, please! Please! Help me! I am sorry!)_

Jake wondered what these words meant. But they didn't sound good. He noticed Andy and Felix wondering about the French and Jake just waved it off. He decided to go to sleep beside Luc, to both look after his arm and to also help him forget about what he is dreaming of.

 **Geez, this chapter was so hard to write for some reason. I think it was also due to my skype going off every 30 seconds. (Thanks Hunter) Also due to me looking for stuff. Anyways, this chapter was kind of a short filler chapter. Next chapter we are going to have some action and also getting back into the timeline with the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for reading Chapter 3! I just did a read through of Chapter 3 and it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be. Thank you for viewing my story! I plan to have another two chapters up by the end of today! There will also be another chapter being released today or tomorrow that's a Thanksgiving Special! That one will be really good and I believe will be the best story I have created! It's disclaimer time! This chapter is Felix and Andy getting the camp ready and other background.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys; The Australian Broadcast Corporation owns the amazing TV show!**

Chapter 4: Fires and Hatred

=======Felix POV=========

The four boys finally left the tornado. Felix was really happy that they escaped the tornado. He saw Jake run off into another part of the forest and Sam following right behind. The only person that was left with him was Andy. He was fine with it though as he wasn't an ass like Jake and wasn't supper happy all the time like Sam. They just stood in position for a minute before Felix said

" _If we are lost, we may not be home tonight. Why don't we go build a shelter and start a fire while these two are doing whatever they are doing?"_

" _Okay!"_ Andy replied

Sam ran over to them and looked out of breath. He stuttered.

" _Stay near…. We are going…. To be here… for awhile…"_

" _Okay, we are going to go build a shelter for the night" Andy replied._

Sam waved them off as Andy and Felix left. He obviously looked like he was in a hurry. Felix saw Sam run back over even before they left. Felix wondered why he was in such a hurry. He walked with Andy for what seemed like a kilometer. He finally stopped and said

" _This is a good place for the night!"_

" _Yes it is. Let's take a rest before setting up camp!"_ Andy replied.

They took about a 5-minute break. In those 5 minutes alone, they both took turns insulting Jake and why they had to be in a group with him. To Felix, he was such a bully that everyone wanted to hang around but nobody should be. Andy on the other hand was bullied by Jake most times. He had a very different approach to him. Whereas Felix thought his muscles was his brains, Andy thought that maybe something happened in his past that made him turn out that way.

After the 5 minutes were up. Felix was in charge of collecting sticks to start the camp fire while Andy set up the shelter. He ran down the forest looking for twigs and small sticks and could not find one. He took turns; left, right, right, left, right, right, left. He still could not find any sticks. He was nearing out to the middle of the forest when he found five sticks. He knew that five sticks were not enough. He continued looking for more twigs. About an hour later he found enough sticks. He got lost however due to taking too many turns. Felix complained in his head before trying to navigate the forest.

Felix kept walking for another 30 minutes. He noticed that the wind started to pick up. He thought of the possibilities of rain. If it rained, He would push to get back to camp faster. However, the storm wasn't for rain. It was for a tornado. Felix quickly noticed this and ran back as fast as he could to camp. It didn't take him long to get lost again in the forest. However, he knew where he was now. He noticed by then the tornado was gone. He thought that possibly the tornado guiding him in the right direction.

When he got back to camp, he noticed Andy's decorating of the camp. It was very good for spending a night in. The blanket he somehow found fit perfectly in and would protect the boys from the rain. He ran up to Andy and said

" _Nice job on the camp, Andy!"_

" _Thank you! You got the wood? How come it took you so long?"_ Andy responded _._

" _I got lost. After, the tornado from earlier today chased me!"_ Felix answered blushing.

They stood there for a minute just taking everything in. They then sat down and starting talking about life like school, friends, family and more. Next, they wondered how long it would take to leave this place. Felix really had no idea how long it would take to leave the area. It could take months or years before they leave the forest depending on how lucky they were. Felix realized they forgot about Jake and Sam and said

" _We should go get Jake and Sam now!"_

Andy nodded his head. They walked back to the area from before. The light from the sun was starting to go out. However, the forest really shielded them from the sun so they didn't get much anyways. They finally saw Jake and Sam with a mysterious boy. Felix wondered who this boy was.

=====Luc's POV=====

" _NON, SIL VOUS PLAIT! PUIS! JE SUIS DÈSOLE!" (No, If you please! Please! I am Sorry!) Luc yelled._

Luc looked in front of him. He saw both of his best friends. They were slowly disappearing from view. Luc had tears slowly dripping down his eyes as he saw his friends get into the car and leave him forever. The weirdest part of his dream was Jake coming in front of the vision and saying

" _Good! They are gone! Now it's just the two of us, together, my brother!"_

" _Wait…. Brother?" Luc asked shocked_

" _Yes brother, we are twins brother! Why else can we fit in each others clothing and look like each other? Your Canadian parents are fake! Come join me now brother, we are now united! Forget about your old life and be with me forever!" The dream version of Jake explained._

Luc woke up from his sleep with sweat running down his face. He had questions to ask Jake about this twin brother thing even if he had no idea about it either.

 **MWAHAHAHA I am truly evil! Cliffy again! This is the first upload today out of 3! I will have a special Thanksgiving upload by the end of the day or even maybe by tomorrow depending on how things go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delays in the writing of this chapter. I have been busy lately with Thanksgiving and planning the Thanksgiving story. Also, I have been busy with friends and school and work. However, I am back now to write some more of The Secret Boy! This chapter is a very interesting one and also is the easiest one for me to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys or any of the Characters or the Plots or the Locations or anything in the TV show. The Australian Broadcast Corporation owns Nowhere Boys.**

 **Yes! I am trying out a few new disclaimers! I hope you like!**

Chapter 5: The Questions answered and Finally Out

===== **Luc's POV** =====

Luc knew he had to ask Jake what was going on or try to ask him later about what is going on with this latest nightmare he just had. He felt that Jake may have had a similar dream as he noticed that everyone was up by the time that he finally woke up. Both Jake and Luc looked like a mess especially with Luc's hair all over the place. Luc thought that his toque would come in handy at the moment, however, he remembered that Jake was wearing it.

" _Good morning everyone!"_ Luc announced.

" _Good morning"_ They all laughed at Luc.

Luc thought it was obvious why they all laughed at him. He looked like a mess. With all the tossing and turning from last nights dream, he looked like a wild bear eat him and then spit him out. Luc decided to ignore them and sit in front of the fire from last night. He felt his stomach start growling and thought that they should get food right away. They decided to eat when they got back. They started packing up the tent when Andy yelled pointing

" _TORNADO! OVER THERE!"_

They started running fast. Faster than they have ran before. The tornado this time seemed very vicious and going directly after them. Up ahead, they saw a junk area with a shop and house. They decided to go into that area hide from the tornado. They saw a man outside the post talking to someone else. He looked confused to see them there.

" _What are you doing here?"_ He asked.

" _We are running from something"_ Andy responded.

" _Yes, we are wondering which way it is back to town"_ Jake added.

" _It's that way…. Unless you would like a ride?_ " He responded.

" _Yes, that would be great!"_ Jake cheered.

They all got into the car. Luc felt very uneasy. Back in North America, it was very dangerous to go into a vehicle with someone they did not know. He decided to trust the person just this once. About a half hour later, Luc saw a sign that said "Bremin" and realized that he finally was in a civilization after so many days of living in a forest. He hoped that he could get his arm fixed soon as it was still in major pain. Better than that, he hoped he could get in contact with his parents but sadly that wouldn't happen due to it being too much money. They approached downtown and the man kicked them all out. Jake was the first one to happily make his way out.

" _Remember, I never talked to you ever, nor have we ever been friends. I will keep ignoring you all at school like I have been doing in the past. Don't talk to me either"_ Jake said walking away

"… _.. and he forgot someone"_ Luc groaned.

" _And you call that related to you? You are 100 times nicer than that asshole. If you want you can stay with one of us if you would like?"_ replied Felix.

" _Hey Luc, come with me"_ Sam offered.

" _Okay"_ Luc replied

Luc and Sam walked away from the others and started walking down the variety of streets the small town of Bremin had to offer. Finally, after stumbling around the streets, they walked towards the entrance of a house. The house was like an other middle class house you would find in Canada, large and clean. While walking in, Luc felt another similarity, the smell of the fresh air. It felt like he was in Alberta's north by Edmonton. As the two walked in, Sam's brothers played a video game about Soccer or Football as Sam would call it. They seemed to involved in the game due to Sam walking in and starting to question them while they still looked at the screen.

" _So, I got a new friend that I brought with me!"_ Sam said loudly to his brothers.

" _Oh really? Who?"_ they replied.

" _Just... a friend of mine. New student in school. Wanted me to show him around"_ Sam replied back

" _Oh are you talking about the British guy? What's his name…? Oh yea, Harry!_ " the brother joked.

Sam went into the fridge and got something to eat while his brothers started calling him Sammy and Sam telling them to shut up. They decided to leave after Sam turned off the TV and took the skateboard. They left quick as soon as possible. Sam went back to look for the others as something didn't seem right to him. What made him do this action was he went over to his parents and they didn't recognize him at all like he had never been born before. They all met in the downtown sector of the town and nothing. Luckily, Sam knew where Felix lived and located him quick.

Coming up to the lawn, Luc saw Sam looking shocked. He seemed to be looking at Felix's friend or brother. Luc didn't get what Sam was so shocked about, it was just a young boy standing beside Felix. Felix saw this reaction and saw Luc's confusion and explained

" _You see, my brother had a broken leg and was supposed to be stuck in a wheelchair for life and now he isn't, that is why Sam is so shocked. Also, I think this couldn't happen overnight, there is something going wrong with this town right now_."

As if on point, Jake and Andy ran up looking very concerned. Jake looking angrier at himself that concern. Luc guessed it had something to do with what happened before with Sam and also with leaving him behind.

 **There is another chapter done! I am sorry this took so long! I was so busy at school and I just didn't have the time to do it. I plan to be more active when it comes to this story from now on unless if something like this happens again which it will on November 11** **th** **, or Remembrance Day. This chapter almost took a week to make due to these above reasons.**


End file.
